


Quello che lo conosce di più

by Arwen88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Non è posta in alcun punto particolare della cronologia, non ci sono collegamenti con trame attuali della DC. Volevo solo far trombare questi due senza dover recuperare l'anno di fumetti che mi sono persa con bambini che muoiono e risorgono ad cazzum.Scritta per P0rnfest, Maritombola e Cow-T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non è posta in alcun punto particolare della cronologia, non ci sono collegamenti con trame attuali della DC. Volevo solo far trombare questi due senza dover recuperare l'anno di fumetti che mi sono persa con bambini che muoiono e risorgono ad cazzum.  
> Scritta per P0rnfest, Maritombola e Cow-T.

Jason aveva proposto di uscire a fare la ronda insieme anche per tirar via Dick da casa di Bruce. Conosceva Dick da così tanto tempo ormai che gli bastavano pochi secondi per capire di che umore fosse il primo Robin, quanto avesse intenzione di infastidire Bruce, quanto avesse intenzione di dargli contro finché l’uomo non fosse esploso. Lo aveva quasi tirato via per un gomito e aveva sperato che catturare qualche criminale nell’aria umida della notte lo aiutasse a lasciar andare i propri rancori, le proprie fissazioni su ciò che Bruce gli doveva e su ciò che l’uomo avrebbe dovuto fare della propria vita. Niente però era riuscito a fargli cambiare atteggiamento e dopo ore di commenti amari e pieni di disprezzo non l’aveva retto più.  
Jason gli rifilò uno schiaffo che risuonò tra le pareti scure del vicolo dove si trovavano, ma invece di accompagnarlo a qualche parola gli prese il viso tra le mani e se lo attirò contro per baciarlo con foga, spingendolo ad arretrare per fargli premere le spalle contro il muro.  
Dick si lamentò per qualche momento ma poi iniziò a ricambiare il bacio con altrettanta foga. Ci mise più forza del necessario, quasi volesse dimostrare di non essere passivo in ciò che succedeva, di avere ancora in mano le redini della situazione.

Si conoscevano però così bene che non c’era davvero bisogno di quel gesto, di cercare conferma che l’altro non giudicasse come avrebbero fatto altri. Conoscevano i loro limiti e la relazione in cui si erano infilati e sapevano di non aver bisogno di nascondersi come toccava fare con tutti gli altri.  
Jason lasciò andare il suo viso per slacciarsi la cintura e aprirsi i pantaloni, occupandosi poi di aprire il costume di Dick e abbassarlo fino a metà coscia per poterne tirar fuori la sua erezione. Cercò nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni per una bustina di lubrificante e cercò di ungere entrambi alla meglio il più in fretta possibile nella speranza che a Dick non passasse la voglia nel frattempo.  
Dick ansimò appena quando il bacio venne interrotto ma cercò di aiutare Jason a farsi sollevare, leccandosi le labbra mentre il ragazzo gli faceva passare le gambe sopra le proprie braccia e lo faceva piegare, spingendolo ancora con le spalle contro il muro in una posizione che era quasi soffocante ma che lo faceva sentire tremendamente esposto, totalmente succube di quel ragazzo pochi anni più giovane di lui.  
Dick tirò fuori un mezzo grido quando Jason spinse lentamente la propria erezione nella sua apertura, e si aggrappò con forza alle sue spalle, respirando affannosamente.  
Jason si fermò per lasciarlo abituare e si sporse a baciarlo ancora, cercando di distrarlo. Si spostò dalle suelabbra solo per mordergli il collo e la linea della mascella intanto che provava a spingersi ancora in lui, pochi centimetri alla volta, finché i piccoli versi di dolore di Dick si trasformarono in un mezzo gemito quando si spinse contro la sua prostata.  
“Cazzo…” Mormorò Dick chiudendo gli occhi per un momento.  
Jason aspettò ancora un momento prima di provare a sfilarsi un po’ da lui per tornare poi a prenderlo. Ci volle ancora un po’ perché Dick si abituasse, ma non appena Jason lo sentì più rilassato iniziò a dare spinte più ampie.  
Presto Dick si ritrovò a rovesciare la testa contro il muro freddo e chiuse con più forza gli occhi, perso a gemere forte mentre l’altro lo prendeva sempre più velocemente e con più forza.  
Jason lo stringeva a sé, eccitato, ma non diceva nulla: le uniche cose che gli sfuggivano erano dei piccoli gemiti inframmezzati dai baci che continuava a lasciargli sul viso e collo. Cercò di non spostarsi mai abbastanza dalle sue labbra da perdersi il modo in cui tra i bassi gemiti Dick si lasciava sfuggire dei rochi “fottimi” e “non fermarti”.  
Continuò a muoversi in lui con forza, senza alcun riguardo per il suo corpo che non era stato né veramente preparato né lubrificato accuratamente. Non si preoccupò nemmeno che qualcuno potesse sentirli o vederli da una finestra o dalla strada principale. Continuò a prenderlo con forza, concentrato sulla sua voce e sul rumore per lui assordante del suo bacino che sbatteva contro le natiche di Dick finché con un grugnito non si riversò con forza in lui, riempiendolo del proprio sperma.

Rimasero fermi per qualche momento, Jason premuto contro di lui a tenerlo fermo contro il muro, e solo dopo un po’ si decise a sfilarsi dalla sua apertura con un mezzo verso, dandogli un bacio umido sulle labbra prima di aiutarlo a tornare coi piedi per terra.  
Dick sentì il suo sperma colare tra le proprie natiche e chiuse gli occhi quando Jason infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli e glieli tirò con forza mentre se lo tirava contro per un altro bacio, un po’ più sicuro del precedente man mano che gli tornavano le forze.  
“Ora ti inginocchi e lo succhi.” Ordinò Jason con la voce roca.  
Dick si limitò solo ad annuire, inginocchiandosi sull’asfalto umido senza preoccuparsi di rimettere a posto i propri vestiti. Leccò l’erezione sporca di sperma di Jason per tutta la sua lunghezza prima di lasciare che la spingesse nella sua bocca. Era eccitato da far male ma nemmeno provò a toccarsi, aggrappandosi invece con entrambe le mani ai fianchi del fratello. Si concentrò completamente sulla sensazione del suo pene che scivolava dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca velocemente, sui gemiti affannati che poteva sentire nel silenzio della notte. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi per un momento sul piacere che gli dava la sensazione dello sperma che ormai gli colava tra le gambe e per terra macchiando probabilmente la divisa da Nightwing.  
Jason rallentò con le proprie spinte nel capire di essere vicino al secondo orgasmo ma invece di ritirarsi Dick si spinse a prenderlo completamente fino alla base per stimolarlo coi muscoli della sua gola. Jason gemette roco a sentirsi stretto a quel modo e si limitò a muoversi il tanto da restare completamente nella sua bocca.  
Dick cercò di succhiarlo quanto più forte poteva, impaziente di sentirlo venire, e si spostò solo quando la presa sui suoi capelli si fece quasi dolorosa. Sapeva che Jason voleva riempire di sperma la sua bocca ma invece di fermarsi quando aveva tra le labbra solo il suo glande si tirò ancora più indietro. Lasciò la presa dai suoi fianchi per masturbarlo con entrambe le mani, gli occhi bene aperti e lo sguardo che passava dall’erezione del fratello al suo viso sudato ed eccitato. Ci vollero pochi secondi perché Jason si riversasse infine con un gemito roco sul suo viso, sporcandolo e facendolo sentire usato e un po’ depravato.  
Fu quello a portare finalmente Dick al limite: raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito prolungato, schizzando l’asfalto e le scarpe del fratello col proprio seme, eccitato a sentirsi usato e marchiato come suo.  
Jason lasciò andare lentamente la presa sui suoi capelli e, dopo qualche momento in cui entrambi cercarono di riprendere fiato, iniziò a raccogliere il proprio sperma dalle guance del fratello maggiore con le dita, infilandogliele in bocca perché le ripulisse una ad una.  
Dick si limitò a mugolare, guardandolo dal basso da sotto le palpebre socchiuse, il pene che si ammorbidiva lentamente mentre succhiava le sue dita diligentemente.  
“Ora torniamo a casa.” Mormorò Jason, la voce roca e bassa ma decisa. “Se abbiamo un po’ di fortuna lo troveremo ancora alzato per dargli la buonanotte. Sarai gentile e non dirai nessuna stronzata a lui o agli altri e per tutto il tempo penserai al macello nella tua divisa, al mio sperma e al tuo e a ciò che ti farò stanotte e domattina se ti infilerai nella mia stanza.”  
Dick si limitò ad annuire, succhiando le ultime tracce di sperma dalle sue dita. Una volta in piedi invece di ripulirsi si limitò a tirare su i propri pantaloni, ignorando il sudore e lo sperma, incurante di starli sporcando all’interno di averli macchiati forse anche all’esterno.  
“Andiamo a casa.” Mormorò solo, sentendosi finalmente meglio.


End file.
